Sayaka Yumi (TV)
Sayaka Yumi is the main female protagonist and partner to Koji Kabuto in Mazinger Z. Much like Koji had become a first for several main male protagonists, Sayaka broke the mold for her independent and hot-tempered personality which was uncommon for female characters at the time (something that would later develop into the tsundere characteristic of anime and manga). She is the pilot of Aphrodite A and her second robot is Diana A after Aphrodite was destroyed. Background Sayaka was raised by her father Gennosuke Yumi after her mother passed away but since he was so embroiled in his work, Sayaka decided to assist in his projects including being Aphrodite A's pilot. Personality Compared to most female characters in 1970s manga and anime, Sayaka is a bit hot-tempered and tomboyish rather than the Yamato Nadeshiko concept in most media of the time. While she is rather popular in her class, especially with Boss, Sayaka would rather not get involved in relationships. That changed when she met Koji. Sayaka is very straightforward, brave, prideful and independent often physically abusing Koji whenever he says or does something insulting to her such as his sexist claims like "go back to the kitchen". Similar to Koji, she is hot-blooded and does not run from a fight when something is at stake even though she is put in a lot danger most of the time. However, she is not as reckless and takes advice from her father compared to the act first, think later disposition of Koji. Beneath her tough exterior is a calm and compassionate person often comforting Koji whenever he is injured or distraught. She is also lonely as most people in her life are either busy or just like her for her achievements. Sayaka also has a vulnerable side, seen when the public turned against the Photon Lab harassing her and Koji with Sayaka's father getting hurt. During this time, she expressed that she wanted to stop fighting because of this until Prof. Yumi convinced her otherwise. This happens again when Aphrodite is destroyed and Sayaka is greatly depressed to the point of hallucination. She also felt responsible from when Koji was injured in a fight with Bazuson M1 since she refused to assist him and even tried to make up for it by piloting Mazinger Z (with limited success). Relationships Gennosuke Yumi Sayaka is very close with her father in spite of how much time he spends on his job. The whole reason she became a pilot is because she wanted to spend more time with him. She never questions his advice when in battle, showing a high level of trust and often berating Koji for when he doesn't listen to Prof. Yumi. Koji Kabuto Koji is Sayaka's partner in the battle against Dr. Hell as well as her love interest (and occasional pet peeve). They often argue with Koji saying sexist comments which gets him physical retaliation from Sayaka, they nonetheless care about each other very much. She also gets jealous of other girls that give Koji attention and gets annoyed when Koji expresses interest. There are times when Sayaka blames Koji for things he didn't do, like using a fishing line to take off her towel after she was in the shower, when it was really Shiro Kabuto trying to get his toy. She is also very protective of Koji whenever he gets seriously hurt or injured. When Koji was accused of killing a dog by Saijo and being beaten up, Sayaka grabbed Saijo using Aprhodite to get him to stop. When Koji was injured in a fight against a Mechanical Beast, Sayaka was distraught that she couldn't protect him and tried to make up for it by piloting the Mazinger (it didn't go out well). Prior to setting out she visited the unconscious Koji and kissed him. All of this in mind, Sayaka truly loves Koji and wants to fight with and protect him as much he wants to fight and protect her. Boss Sayaka mainly sees Boss as a friend despite his obvious crush on her. Back when Boss was still a bully, Sayaka would often berate him for such acts. He is often the only thing that annoys Sayaka more than Koji's recklessness. Appearance Sayaka has long light brown hair which has a pink hairband in it and brown eyes. She is of average height and build of a teenage girl her age. Sayaka's first pilot suit was a yellow jumpsuit with a pink sash to avoid making it look revealing, a white helmet with a pink stripe and clear visor. After episode 40, Sayaka's pilot suit changed to a pink and white colored blazer with a mini skirt, an orange belt, and light grey gloves and boots. Abilities and Equipment Piloting Like Koji, Sayaka is an excellent motorcyclist often riding with him whenever danger is not present. Her skills were so great that used a new pilder called the Scarlet Mobile to pilot Diana A. Before Diana A, Sayaka demonstrated good piloting skills when using Aphrodite A for the first time, compared to when Koji first used Mazinger Z and went on a rampage. However, more complex machines like Mazinger Z gave Sayaka a little trouble. Robots *'Aphrodite A': A robot originally built for mining, Sayaka's first robot until it was destroyed. *'Diana A': Sayaka's second robot in the anime built more for combat, used in conjunction with the Scarlet Mobile. *'Mazinger Z': Normally used by Koji Kabuto, Sayaka once piloted the giant robot when Koji was injured, but she wasn't suited for it. Vehicles *'Motorcyles': Standard two-wheeled motor vehicles for personal transport **'Scarlet Mobile': A special motorcycle that serves as the command center for Diana A *'Hover Pilder': A hovercraft used as the command center for Mazinger Z, however Sayaka chipped the foldable wings when trying to pilot the Mazinger Z. Fighting Skills While Sayaka has had no real training in martial arts she can hold herself in fight (for a short while at least), even using moves on Koji whenever he annoys her including a slap that often sends him to the ground. Intelligence Sayaka gets good grades in school and pays attention during battle, unfortunately she is often held back in fights by Koji's rashness or her robot's inability. History Mazinger Z Sayaka is having difficulty fighting a Mechanical Beast sent by Dr. Hell with her newly acquired Aphrodite A. She is then saved by the arrival of Mazinger Z piloted by her boyfriend, Koji Kabuto. However, even with the Mechanical Beast defeated, Koji cannot completely control the Mazinger Z so Sayaka has to restrain it. Koji explained the fate of his grandfather and his warnings of Dr. Hell to Sayaka, Dr. Yumi, and his brother Shiro. Sayaka agrees to help Koji in his fight even though Koji says she'll only get in the way, which leads to a bitter argument. During one battle, Sayaka unintentionally discovers Aphrodite's Oppai Missile System when the Mazinger could not destroy the Gelbros J3, much to Sayaka's irritation. In one episode, she and Koji have another argument when Koji made fun of Aphrodite being a nuisance. When the Bazuson M1 appeared, Sayaka refused to help Koji which resulted in him being injured. Feeling guilty for not helping, Sayaka decided to destroy the Mechanical Beast herself. However, her Aphrodite was not strong enough so she decided to use the Mazinger. However, she wasn't having much luck with that either, due to her unfamiliarity with the robot and the Arison's flight capabilities. Koji came and helped her win with both pilots flashily exchanging mechs and forgiving each other after the struggle. When Sayaka sacrificed Aphrodite to protect Mazinger from Harpia Π7, she was greatly depressed in that she could not fight anymore. A stronger robot, Diana A was made to replace the Aphrodite, which Sayaka used for the rest of the series until the final battle with Dr. Hell. She also used it for when the Mycenae Empire attacked but was quickly struck down. Great Mazinger With the appearance of the Great Mazinger, Sayaka traveled with Koji to America to get their mechs fixed and to study. She was seen driving to the Science Centre with a car in Great Mazinger episode 55. In the final episode she fought the Mycenae and the revived Dr. Hell as the Great Marshall of Hell with a repaired Diana A. When Kenzo Kabuto is killed, Sayaka comforts Koji. With Diana A, Sayaka assists Koji, Tetsuya Tsurugi, and Jun Hono in the final battle against a revived Dr. Hell. Mazinger Z: Infinity Etymology 'Yumi' is Japanese for 'Bow' which fits as Sayaka's second robot in the anime is based on the Roman Goddess of the hunt who is armed with a bow. Trivia *In the anime Sayaka had the most voice actors with three in total. *In the Tranzor Z English dub, Sayaka is renamed as "Jessica Davis", which shares the same surname as Tommy Davis (Koji Kabuto), which probably changes their relationship as a brother-sister one. *In episode 52 Sayaka said that she wanted to marry Koji while he was unconscious, only for Sayaka to find out that Koji was faking it. Gallery Saykapiloto1.png|Pilot Suit Saysauce.png Sayaka3.jpg Hey.jpeg|Sayaka in her second pilot suit Another beuty.jpeg Beutiful.jpeg Sayaka and Gennosuke.jpeg Beauty.jpeg E.jpeg Beauty on motorbike.jpeg Yumi_sayaka_0001.jpg Category:Mazinger Z Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Great Mazinger Characters